


What's Mine Isn't Him

by Aruse



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, No Blood, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruse/pseuds/Aruse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close your eyes and pretend it’s not him you’re sinking your fangs into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine Isn't Him

Bishop moaned quietly as he pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to Aidan. He closed his eyes and caught his breath as he slowly traced his fingers over the back of Aidan’s hand.

“I love you,” Bishop said quietly.

“You’re hopeless, Bishop,” Aidan whispered with a smile, rolling over and resting his head on Bishop’s chest. He wrapped his arm around Bishop’s stomach. Bishop smiled and carded his hand through Aidan’s hair, pressing his lips to Aidan’s forehead.

“Hopelessly in love with you.”

Aidan laughed and kissed Bishop’s collarbone. He licked a line up Bishop’s neck and kissed at his jaw, moving to straddle his hips, his soft cock pressed against Bishop’s thigh.

“You’re eager to go again,” Bishop said quietly, ducking his head to kiss Aidan. He smiled and ran his hands over Aidan’s back, resting them on his lower back and pushing their hips together. Aidan whimpered in the back of his throat.

“Bishop,” Aidan moaned quietly. “Please, fuck me.”

Bishop chuckled darkly, moving his hips against Aidan.

“You sound so pretty begging.” Bishop ran his tongue over Aidan’s neck. “But I think you’d sound better moaning.” Aidan gasped as Bishop moved his hips, the head of his cock brushing over Aidan’s hole.

“God, Bishop, please. Just fuck me already.” Aidan buried his face in Bishop’s neck, shallowly thrusting his hips.

Bishop smiled and held Aidan’s hips in place, using his thumbs to rub small circles on his lower back. Aidan whined and his opened his mouth against Bishop’s neck, sucking gently, needing to feel Bishop in him.

Bishop reached lower and grabbed his cock, pumping his hand over it a few times. He lined himself up with Aidan’s hole, pushing in slowly. Aidan gasped and gripped Bishop’s shoulders as he opened up for him, taking all of him at once and loving it. Bishop let out a slow breath and waited for Aidan to adjust.

“I’m good,” Aidan said quietly after a few moments. He squeezed Bishop’s arm reassuringly. Bishop knew Aidan could take more than he gave him, but there was no way in hell Bishop would hurt Aidan, not during something so intimate.

Bishop nodded and pushed Aidan back until his cock was fully inside of him. He groaned and held Aidan’s hips in place, slowly fucking into him. The sensation of Bishop’s cock had Aidan clinging to his shoulders and trying his best not to let his fangs out. The slide of skin against Aidan’s cock was almost too much, already over sensitized from his last orgasm.

Aidan was all wet heat around Bishop as he thrust his hips slow and deep. Bishop pushed in harder than he had been and Aidan tightened around him, eliciting a moan from both of them. Keeping his hips still, Bishop moved one hand up to cup the back of Aidan’s head, keeping the other on his lower back.

“I love you,” Bishop whispered as he began to move his hips again. Aidan squeezed his eyes shut and gasped quietly.

“I love you, Bishop,” Aidan said. Bishop turned his head and pressed his lips to Aidan’s, sliding his tongue into Aidan’s mouth. They kissed slowly as Aidan moved his hips back to meet Bishop’s thrusts. Bishop slowly tilted Aidan’s head back, baring his throat and nipping at his skin. He wanted to bite Aidan, taste him on his lips, sink his teeth into him and mark him, but he knew he couldn’t. Aidan wasn’t his, and he wasn’t Aidan’s. All that connected them were these few moments when they both had the night off and just enough blood to make their decisions easier.

“Fuck, Bishop,” Aidan moaned as he came hot across their stomachs. Bishop felt himself getting close and moved his hips faster, but not harder. He kissed Aidan again and closed his eyes, panting Aidan’s name as he came inside him, body tensing momentarily before they relaxed against each other.

Aidan moved his hips and Bishop pulled out. He held Aidan tighter and turned them on their sides, slowly running his hands up and down Aidan’s back and pressing kisses to his neck and jaw.

 

“I love you,” Aidan said quietly. Bishop looked at Aidan and locked eyes.

**  
**“I love you, too, Aidan.” Bishop leaned in and pressed their mouths together, eyes falling shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as if they had just done it and are doing it again with minimal time in between. I don't really think vampires would have a refractory period just because of how differently their bodies work compared to humans.


End file.
